Cold
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: Uh Oh Veggie sick and what stuck ina room with Bulma, uh oh, will sparks fly or Ki blast?


Cold

By Super G

The heat was unbearable. She shivered then got hot. This was the worse day yet. It was a few days after that Baka Vegetable-head returned from space and that Lavender haired kid came and said 'everybody's gonna die.' Great thing to know. She could barley move. He father entered her chambers to her room and looked at his daughter.   
"Bulma." He softly spoke. She couldn't move she just tilted her head to the side. "Daddy...?" She asked softly. "I was worried you were sick you didn't show up for work, it was unlike you." She took in a deep breath. "I can't move. I am dizzy and I keep getting hot then cold and I have a pain." She spoke shakily. "I know Vegeta is sick also, he hasn't been able to move either. I think he caught a space virus and now it's been a while has taken coarse."   
Bulma tried to sit up, but was to vile. "I can't stay down! I have to get out of BED!" Her dad sat on the edge of the bed and fixed his glasses and rubbed his nose where they rested on. "Bulma were going to have to run some test, but I think you were the only one to this." Bulma closed her eyes as a pain encircled her back.   


  
"You were the only one exposed to his blood when the gravity machine malfunctioned back last week. Then you stayed in the room with him for a while he was bandaged up." The doctor put his glasses back on his face. The tiny black cat crawled from his shoulder to the bed and curled up by Bulma. "I think I am going to Quarantine the house." Bulma's eyes widen. "what? WHY?" She asked.   
"I already gave you mom a vaccine and myself so I think we should put you and Vegeta in a room together that way your mom and I have better access to you both and we don't have to travel up and down floors." Bulma grumbled under her breath then whizzed and gasped for breath. "I think I should ask Vegeta more questions on this disease." He left her alone then she could hear the screams from a floor above echoing through the vents where the AC came into.   


  
He protested and yelled as he was moved to the woman's bedroom. "I don't what to be put near her! Kami only know what she'll do to me when I am asleep!" Bulma rolled her eyes. "BAKA!" She yelled with a Vibrating echo in her voice from the 'Cold'. Vegeta paused as the Wheel chair stopped in her room and saw a Cot-bed put up near her bed. "Why is she still in here?" he asked. Mrs. Briefs entered. "Vegeta darling She caught a virus that you have." She said patting him on his head. Vegeta tried to move , but couldn't. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" he spat at the woman's Mother. She smiled and fixed his front hair so it wasn't grouped in a Dracula bang.   
"WOMAN! Let my hair be!" Mrs. Briefs giggled a tad as Mr. Briefs Moved the wheel chair over to the Cot. "You see Vegeta while in Space you caught a disease and some how when you were bleeding from the Gravity machine explosion Bulma must of came in contact with your blood. There forth, what ever you caught has run its course also in Bulma. Do you have any Idea what you caught?" Vegeta gasped as he was flung into the Cot by being tipped over into it. His Ki level was as low as a Cat's now and didn't feel so well.   
"I think It could of been caught on a planet called 'Zembar'." He muttered. "I stopped at a restraunt and fueling station while searching for Ka.. Ka.. KAAROTTO!" he gasped. He clutched his chest. "I think I caught the Zembar tourist disease. Known to harm people who aren't use to the planets water and air." Dr.Briefs fixed his glasses again. "Air born disease hmm... Could explain why it has some effects like the Earth Virus steam called a Cold.   


  
Days past and Bulma and Vegeta argued most of the time, both waiting for Dr.Briefs to fine a medicine. Bulma yelled for her mom, who came right in. "Mom can you get a T.V. and bring it in here." Vegeta awoke to what Bulma was saying. "Wait DO I have any say in this?"   
"NO! YOUR THE ONE WHO GAVE ME THIS STUPID VIRUS! So Shut up and besides this is my room!" Vegeta grumbled a bit." If your Earth-man didn't mess up the notches on the machine it wouldn't have blown up." He said gaining enough strength to cross his arms. "Yamcha wouldn....." Bulma coughed loudly and her chest arose up and down. Vegeta turned his head to her. Then noticed her mother returned with a TV.   
A few hours past neither talk, both watched Judge Judy in silence. Dr.Briefs entered the room. "The only way to cure both of you is to have samples of blood darn from Both of you. Since both being different races and from different planets I need the blood samples to determent how much of the vaccine both will need. I am also unsure of how long it will take for the serum to take course though your bodies."   
After the hard part was over they both began to be able to move more body parts. Soon Bulma could sit up, even before Vegeta. "You know Woman at how low my Ki was now I will be almost twice as strong as I was before. " he said smiling. She then pivoted her body around. "I am sorry for miss judging you before." Vegeta was surprised and rose up a bit to meet eyes with her. "About what now woman?"   
"I thought you blame me some how and try to kill me or something." she sighed and laid back down to gain back her strength. "Hey, it's alright Woman. I blame that Earth-Man." Bulma chuckled, it was cute he did make a good joke once in a while. "I can't believe he isn't even called me or not even seen if I was alive since this happened last week.   


Soon both were back on there feet and things came back to the norm till Yamcha final came by and ended up leaving with some pottery on his head from a vase. Vegeta really wasn't one to argue with Bulma as many think. He end up doing what she asked him to as a friend. The only one he seemed to have at all.   
He looked back at her and she held up her pointer and mid-fingers in wishing him luck as he walked into the ship he was leaving earth from. He turned and raise a thumb at her in recognition. "I'll return the prince of all Sayian once again. Remember woman I may have left the second strongest, but I return the best."  



End file.
